The Heiress And Her Choices
by Sakura Taichou
Summary: Ryoko is the princess of a vast warrior empire, rivaling that of Jurai and when her Advisor and to Tenchi's shock, her Consort come to Earth to retrieve her, the Tenchi gang travel to her planet to see her ascencion.


Not long after Ryoko and Tenchi met up again on Earth, the others returned as well. As Ryoko said, she would win Tenchi's love in the fairest of fights and it was three months later that it would be Tenchi's turn to win hers as well.

"Tenchi! Breakfast is ready! Time to come down!" Sasami called up the steps. She looked towards the couch and smiled. "Mihoshi, you too. The food will get cold if you don't hurry."

"yawn Okay..." The blonde said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Upstairs, Tenchi stirred from his place at his desk, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Alright. I'll be right down." He called. Turning, he exited the room and moved down the stairs. He watched as Aeka, Sasami, Mihoshi and his father sat down together and conversed. It was odd and yet not odd at all to see the Jurain princesses sitting at his families table, as if they belonged there. He had heard from Sasami that it was Aeka that decided to come back, leaving a rather rushed note saying that she had run away and might not come back for a long time. It sounded even in the letter like she was bolting around as she babbled apologies and something about 'that devil woman harassing Lord Tenchi'. Tenchi sighed.

"Good morning Lord Tenchi."

"Good morning Miss Aeka." He sat at the head of the table, picking up a pair of chopsticks. He looked to his left. "Where's Ryoko? She doesn't usually miss a meal." Aeka gave an unladylike snort.

"She's probably off sleeping somewhere with a hangover. Check the roof if you don't think so." With that said, she began another long tirade about the devil woman that everyone ritually ignored. Tenchi looked out the glass doors, wondering what the space pirate was up to.

Elsewhere…

Ryoko flew over the trees, having just left Yosho's company. Contrary to popular opinion (cough AEKA cough) she was not falling down drunk. She in fact spent most mornings talking with Yosho over tea and exchanging blows with the aged prince. He was wonderful company when she needed someone who could see her past her outside appearance. Indeed, when they were alone, he called her Lady Ryoko, she suspected he knew her closest guarded secret, or at least suspected.

She came to settle on a hilltop, gazing out into the distance, the jewel dangling from her ear glinting in the light.

'How much longer will this go on? How much more time do I have before I'm called?'

Above her, something bright winked and she stared a minute before sighing.

'No time at all.' With a determined look, she teleported away, back to the house to prepare.

She appeared in the house's attic; expression resigned, and began to sift through the cartons and storage crates. Behind a box of Christmas decorations, she pulled out a tall rectangular box that looked like but wasn't quite, metal. Kicking her futon away, she placed the box in the middle of the floor. Standing, she spoke,

"Reaper Family Crest of Death, House of Royal Blood, activate sub-space pocket; retrieving Heritage, access code: 00198554221. Password:" She paused before drawing a deep breath, "True Love."

With a hiss, the box revealed several lines that opened into compartments, each one containing something different. Jewelry, clothing, documents and various pieces of technology only Washu and maybe Kiyone would know about.

Reaching up she pulled the red jewel away from her ear and held it palm up, in front of her.

"Second release: Ascension. Code: Claim of Power." The jewel winked at her and let loose a burst of light. The light receded, revealing Ryoko in a startling new form. She teleported away.

Downstairs…

Tenchi and the others were finishing up breakfast, unaware of the change that was about to hit their small family, when Washu came barging out of her lab with a look of unease.

"There's a space ship approaching and I don't recognize the make of it!" She looked at them all before settling on Tenchi. "I think you need to be outside ready!"

"Right!" Tenchi stood up and retrieved Tenchi-ken before running outside to join the family.

Above them, a large red and white ship glided over the lake, its hull grazing the water before settling to a stop. The family waited anxiously as a light flashed in front of them, revealing a man who looked to be about thirty dressed in finery. He was wearing a well fitted tunic covered with a deep blue jacket with gold lining that was fitted with various medals and chain. His pants were also well done, fitted and expensive in design, it was really surprising. He looked at them all and frowned.

"I was told her ladyship was here. Where can I find the princess?"

Everyone looked at Aeka who stepped forward. The man looked at her.

"Do you know where the princess is ma'am?" She chuckled, arrogance flooding her posture.

"I believe you're mistaken. I am the princess here but I can understand the mistake. What is your business with me?" He frowned even harder, waving his hand at her in dismissal, making her squawk in affront.

"No, you're not the princess. You look nothing like her. And her ladyship isn't so snooty." A snort was heard coming from Sasami as she tried to hide her mirth. Aeka tried to glare at her but Sasami continued to laugh to herself.

"Now please, does anyone know where the princess is? It is most urgent."

There was a moment where the group looked at each other before they all heard a voice answer.

"Forgive them please, Virgil, they don't know. " Everyone turned to see Ryoko flying over to them, landing in front of the man named Virgil. They were all surprised by her appearance. She was dressed in a white and red gown that hugged her hips and draped over her arms, flowing down to her feet, which were bare. A headdress of pale blue metal hold three red jewels rested in her hair dangling strings of delicate jewels around her face. The overall effect was stunning. "I didn't tell them and it didn't seem important at the time." The man bowed low, surprising the group.

"Of course, ma'am. No harm done." He rose up and smiled. "It's been a long time my ladyship. How are you?" She smiled at him, giving him a hug.

"I'm fine Virgil. The long years have been fun and exciting but," She looked up at the great ship behind him. "It's time to return home I guess."

Virgil nodded.

"Yes, the people and your council miss you. Including your consort." A blush spread across her face.

"Hotsuma? How is he?" Virgil grinned at her.

"He's fine. As a matter of fact, he's on the ship right now, recovering from a small cold. Would you like to," He didn't even finish as Ryoko had sped past him to enter the ship. He chuckled, before looking back to the group.

Tenchi was the first to ask,

"What's going on? Who did Ryoko go to?" The man studied Tenchi.

"Ah, that's right, she said she didn't tell you what was going on. I suppose I can tell you since she's been living here." He looked back at the ship, a gentle light in his eyes. "Her Ladyship Ryoko is the First Princess of the planet Hitsu-Shien."

Everyone started and Aeka squeaked, looking pale. Sasami tugged on her sister's sleeve.

"Aeka, isn't that the planet without an heir? The warrior planet?" Aeka gave a weak nod, trying to find her voice. Tenchi looked at her.

"You know about it Miss Aeka?"

"Yes," She said a little shakily. "They're a planet at the center of a rival empire, equal in power to Jurai; the two are even distantly related. They're history is steeped in powerful warriors; the royal line is descended from the strongest of their fighters and are granted incredible powers by blood right alone. Unlike Jurai, where the royal family is the only group to have access to the planets power, the people of Hitsu-Shien all have access to their planets hidden strength." She swallowed. "It's a planet whose military might is capable of conquering the known universe."

While Tenchi and the others all gasped in surprise and awe, the man Virgil snorted and Washu drew up her computer.

"Conquer the universe? How boring. Why would we want to rule it? You people make your own problems; we'll deal with our own." He muttered to himself, and when Washu heard what he said, she laughed. "Whole damn universe is a mess. Not much to conquer."

"You may be right." She said, typing fast, drawing up information. "Oh, I see now. Your planets princess went AWOL about millennia ago, according to official records."

"That's right." Virgil said. "At least, according to official records." Washu looked a conspiratress.

"So there's more to this story." He nodded.

"But without her Ladyships permission, I'm afraid that's all I can say." Washu put away her computer.

"I guess we have to ask Ryoko then." Tenchi looked up to the ship again, then to the man.

"May we go inside to see her?" The man shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck in a surprisingly human gesture.

"Sure, no reason not to let you. She's been living with you for who knows how long now." He led the way back to the ship where everyone boarded.

* * *

Ryoko flitted down hallways, moving quickly to the living quarters, feet not even brushing the ground. She didn't pause in her flight until she found an open door.

"Hotsuma?" And in front of her, after hundreds of years, stood Hotsuma of Hitsu-Shien, tugging the sheets away from his body as he tried to go look for her. He looked up surprised and burst into an enormous smile upon seeing her.

"Ryoko-hime! You _were_ here!" Finally ridding himself of the sheet, he bolted to her, feet skimming the rug as he flew. She rushed to him and they met in the air, twirling in place, and they laughed and held each other marveling at the feel of the other person after spending so much time apart. It was upon this happy scene that the others entered the room in their search for Ryoko.

Tenchi was stunned worse than he thought he would be, at seeing Ryoko embrace another man. The look in her eyes was incredibly intimate and one she used to direct only at him. He watched her intently as she circled with the man, touching and giggling and to his strange hurt crying slightly.

The man Virgil was smiling to himself and shaking his head.

"Even after all these years, you two are still the same." Both Ryoko and Hotsuma looked at them surprised, not even realizing their entrance. "Still flying around like lovesick children." Ryoko blushed but Hotsuma laughed.

"Can you blame us?" He pulled her closer and she buried her face in his shoulder, a move that Tenchi felt was far too shy for the Ryoko he knew. But in light of recent events, he wondered just how much of what he knew of her was real and what was fake. This playful, shy person in front him was unsettling, and the man she was with even more so.

Virgil appeared beside the couple.

"Weren't you supposed to be in bed Sir?" He asked a little sardonically, smirking at the floating man. Hotsuma had the grace to look embarrassed. "After all the time I spent blackmailing you to take it easy, I find you out of bed and flying!"

"Oh Virgil, it's been eight hundred years, could you please keep your blackmail for another day?" Ryoko said, turning her face to his, still pressed to Hotsuma's shoulder. "We've missed each other."

Virgil smiled and sighed, faking exasperation.

"Oh fine. You know I can deny you nothing your Ladyship. Go, you spoiled thing."

"W, wait!" Everyone looked at Tenchi who blushed at his sudden outburst. His hand found the back of his head and he laughed a little nervously.

"What is it Tenchi?" Sasami asked, looking up at him. A part of her, the part that forever housed a small awareness of the goddess Tsunami, knew what was bothering him, but chose to keep it from the little princess as this was something that needed to be played out.

"Ah, ha ha ha, it's just that, this is all happening a little fast. Ryoko," he looked up to her, relieved his voice was normal, "could you maybe fill us in? Virgil told us a little but I'm still lost. What's going on? Are you going somewhere?"

She looked at him for a second, then drifted down to stand before him. She gave a wan smile.

"Tenchi, Prince Tenchi," he flinched at the use of the title. "You are a Jurain prince, you can't deny it. You have the power of an empire and soon others will be coming to coerce you into eventually being Emperor. I'm" She looked up to Hotsuma again, he smiled for her. "I'm the princess of the Hitsu-Shien Empire and I've been away from my kingdom for 800 years. It's time for me to return home." She stared into his eyes. "You'll still have time to be an earthling and maybe age a bit more. But I have to go back." She glanced at Virgil who nodded. "The throne has passed into my hands and I have to lead the people." She gave Tenchi a weak smile. "if you like, you can come see my coronation, maybe check out the sites. My home is really pretty."

Hotsuma landed next to her.

"Yeah; you should see the Great City. It's got some of the coolest sites and weirdest shit that side of the universe." He took Ryoko's hand in his, carefree at her side. She gave his hand a squeeze. "Sure the plant life is nice and all, but Ryoko can tell you which trees are the best for sleeping in!" He doubled over a second later, Ryoko had driven their joined hands into his stomach. She huffed.

"They do not need to hear about that." He rubbed his stomach.

"Now that wasn't very nice. Is this how you're going to treat your consort now that you're the soon-to-be high-and-mighty Empress? Do I need to start asking for an adult?" He winked at her.

"Consort? Is that like a permission slip?" That was Mihoshi. Kiyone sighed.

"No Mihoshi. Consort means he's her lover."

For some reason, everyone realized exactly what that meant at that moment.

"WHAT?" Everyone goggled at Ryoko and Hotsuma who blinked at them in return.

"Ryoko!"

"Way to go Ryoko!"

"Then why have you been chasing Lord Tenchi if you already have a man?!" Everyone looked at Aeka who steadfastly ignored them. Hotsuma raised his hand.

"Pardon but who's Lord Tenchi?" All the women pointed at the only male in their group. Tenchi chuckled nervously again. He waved.

Hotsuma waved back.

"So you're the guy I have to kill for violating my precious girl?" Aeka shrieked and Tenchi stepped back. Aeka pointed at him dramatically.

"You will not lay a hand on Lord Tenchi!" Hotsuma smiled wider.

"Now, who said anything about using my hands?" In his hands appeared a light blade, red as Ryoko's battle suit, he flicked it around. "I just need to take a few whacks at you and when your nothing more than a bloody stump I ca," WHACK! Hotsuma went flying a few yards away from Ryoko's fist.

"Hotsuma, love, leave Prince Tenchi alone. You're here for me correct? So now you have me, let's go home." He groaned from his dust pile, waving a weak hand.

"Yes darling…" Ryoko chortled and faced the family again.

"We'll be going now. You can follow in Ryo-Ohki if you like." With an expert flick of her wrist she grabbed and tossed Ryo-Ohki into the air. The cabbit exploded into action, shifting from cute fuzzy animal to large imposing space vehicle. "My ascent will begin the moment we arrive."

She went to retrieve Hotsuma and led him and Virgil onto the mighty Hitsu-Shien craft. The others watched her go until Washu rallied them onto Ryo-Ohki. With a cry from Ryo-Ohki, they were off to unknown territory.

Tenchi watched the stars sail by as they raced along side to ship carrying Ryoko, pondering this latest turn of events. He wondered about her, the man Virgil and most ardently on the consort Hotsuma. Ryoko and the man barely kept their hands away from the other and seemed to thrill in the sensation of touching. It unnerved him for reasons he didn't understand. Ryoko, for all her bluster and attitude, had never given off the impression that she was more than a space pirate. She hadn't said anything about being a princess or the love of someone else's life; it irked that he didn't know anything about her past except her criminal history which now that he thought about it seemed to be at odds with her royal heritage.

Why, he wondered, would she choose to be a pirate when she was born into wealth? And if she really was a princess, how could Aeka not know about it, especially when she had foreknowledge of Ryoko's empire? A lot of things seemed to not add up and Tenchi wanted to hear the whole truth from Ryoko, sooner rather than later.

He stood up and headed for the controls so that he could get some answers from the pirate.

"Ryo-Ohki, open a communication with Ryoko." A sound of okay came from the ship and a vid-screen popped up in front of him. He saw only static for a moment before Ryoko appeared, the dangling jewels of her crown were in her hand, having recently been removed. "Ryoko,"

"Oh, hello Prince Tenchi." She said, settling down with a smile. "We'll be arriving shortly so be patient. You're going to love the place! Hotsuma and I will give you a tour and,"

"Actually," he cut in irritably at the sound of her man's name, "I called because I wanted to know something; a few things actually." She blanked before nodding to him.

"Alright." He stared at her, still not taking to her crown or her manner of dress, before opening his mouth.

"This guy Virgil shows up saying you're the princess of his planet and you come out and say you have to go home. But you've never said anything before about being anything other than a pirate. Why didn't you say anything to me about it?" She grimaced good-naturedly.

"When I showed up I reeked of sake with both a Galaxy Police officer and a Royal Princess of Jurai on my tail, both calling me a space pirate. Who were you going to believe?" She waved a hand. "And anyway I AM a space pirate. That wasn't a lie. I've been a pirate for a good seven hundred years. Granted I was really just a petty criminal for the first three hundred but there you go."

"But if you're a princess, how come you became a pirate?"

"Ah yes. That's actually a really funny story." She said, looking up. "I don't know how to say it; I guess you can say it was something like a dare." Tenchi face-faulted into the floor. Ryoko laughed weakly to herself.

Tenchi righted himself looked agitated.

"You became a pirate for a DARE!?"

"It's not as bad as you make it sound."

"Well then, care to enlighten me?!"

She scratched her cheek with a finger.

"Well, it's more a right of passage for the heirs of house on my planet. Every heir or heiress that comes of age has to choose a hardship to endeavor so that they learn some important life lessons to benefit them later in life. These little adventures can take a few months to several years as long as it takes to learn the lesson." Tenchi quirked an eyebrow.

"And yours took eight hundred years?" She laughed loud and wicked.

"That's funny! Eight hundred years! Oh, oh, my side hurts!" He waited until she was just chuckling and wiping tears from her eyes. She looked at him via monitor. "I finished my task in a hundred. It's a stretch yeah, but I'm the crown princess, the lessons I needed to know were damn important for a future monarch."

"So why did you stay away for another 700 years?" She sighed, expression becoming distant, as she looked at a past only she could see.

"I can't tell you. Not yet."

"Ryoko,"

"No Tenchi." The finality of her voice stopped him cold. She looked more serious than he'd seen before; or was it, vulnerable? "This isn't something I can talk about lightly. So please, wait for a bit, okay?"

"Alright."

Ryoko breath deeply as the ships doors opened, the scent of her home planet filling her lungs and giving her courage as the people were gathered cheering for their heir. So many people stood out side; almost all of them standing while a few were hovering above, waiting to get a glimpse of her. Since the people of her planet had long life spans, many of them remembered her still even after a near millennia. She felt the air shift next to her and felt it as Hotsuma took her hand. His other hand crossed her field of vision and he brushed her bangs around. It was a welcome feeling, having him so close; as if a piece of her had been returned.

"Ready? We've been waiting for our Wild Princess' return for a long time." She smiled for him, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Yeah. You know me; no fear!" She ran her hand through her wild locks and winking at him. His eyes were soft.

"You're hair's shorter. It used to fall down to your feet. Beautiful."

"It's actually longer than I've been keeping it. I just had this feeling that," She began walking toward to opening, the rumble of the crowd filling her ears as she went. "I'd like it better this way."

The wind swept up her hair, making it dance wildly behind her. It fell to her thighs in cyan waves before the wind picked it up again and she and Hotsuma descended down to the city's streets smiling and greeting the people.

It filled her heart, with joy and bitterness to see her old home. Joy because she had missed the air and the look of the place; it was after all, a beautiful and welcoming place. But bitterness because her return marked the end of her journey; her time allotted by compromise with Hitsu-Shien's council and herself was limited she knew. But, it was a nice, worthwhile time that she would not forget.

Tenchi had asked her what it was all about, her time as a pirate, but she wouldn't say. The reason behind her drawn out absence was a royal secret that only she could disclose if she wished and she'd only ever told one soul and he was her consort. She wasn't sure yet how Tenchi would see it. For Aeka, leaving her planet for even half the time she herself was gone was out of the question; Jurains were notorious sticklers for rules and other rule-related shit. The only one she could think of to share with was maybe Washu and of course Sasami, blameless child that she was. She wondered idly as she walked to the podium before the people, if the goddess Tsunami had cared to enlightened the girl about anything yet.

She brought a hand up and the people quieted. She scanned the crowd and spotted the Tenchi-ikkou. Looking back at her people she smiled and spoke.

"It's wonderful to see you're all doing well!" The crowd cheered and she spoke again. "It's been eight hundred years and I must say you're all looking well for being so old." The people laughed. "But glass houses and all that. But on a heavier note; I know my absence has been a trial for everyone and for that I apologize. If there had been another way I would have gone that way instead but I know that there was not so we must not dwell on the could-have-been. I've come back to you all because my heart is here with you, the people I've known my entire life. My heart is aching to take up the mantle of empress so that I might build a better world for you, a safer world, a world you can be even more proud of. And I hope that, through the lessons I have learned like all the heirs of our planet have, I can be an empress you can be proud of." She brought her hands in front of her, a gentle look in her eyes. "We are a race of warriors, proud and strong, I know it's a tradition we all hold dear and wish to see continue. I swear to you I will _not_ be the one who leads you into disgrace!" Her eyes were fierce at this. "This I _promise_ on the house of my forebears! I will keep our traditions strong and our futures bright because that is our way!" She raised a fist, eyes bright, her voice confidant. "We will not waver! We will not die!"

The audience raised their fist in imitation, repeating her words with rapture.

"We are the gifted! Our Light burns bright!"

The roaring grew louder.

"We are warriors! WE ARE HITSU-SHIEN!!!!"

The cacophony of sound exploded into ear-quaking cheers as Ryoko led the crowd to the Royal Palace, bowing low as she went inside, Hotsuma taking hold of her hand again as the doors closed behind them.

"Amazing. You did good for someone so out of practice." Hotsuma said with a smirk.

"Shut up." She ribbed him before calling for a servant. She addressed the servant girl who came up to her. "There is a small party of people who came in a ship behind ours; be sure to have them all brought here and given rooms to stay in. Tell them I'll see them when I'm done speaking with the council." She quickly gave the girl their names and descriptions, and the girl bowed before hastening to follow her orders. She looked at Hotsuma. "if I'm too exhausted later to see them, I want you to tell them I'll see them tomorrow."

"Okie dokie your highness." Hotsuma's hand found its way around her waist as they made their way to the Grand Hall. "Let's go see what the stiffs are up to and later you and me can relax in bed." She looked at him, surprised.

"You mean, you're still sleeping there?" He smiled at her.

"Of course. I've been waiting for your return." He kissed her on the forehead, a gentle look in his eye. "Don't doubt my devotion, princess."


End file.
